The Painful Heartbeat
by DarkCatofHeaven
Summary: For unknown reasons, Hermione is sent to the past, while not knowing about her other "life", but she slowly starts to remember things as she starts Hogwarts with the Marauders, Lily, and Severus. Hermione forms many different friendships along the way and even learns things that no one else had the chance to know before! T-rated but will become M later on.


The Painful Heartbeat

XxTPHxX

February 17, 1960

"Caroline, come back inside – you'll catch a cold." Edgar yelled worriedly.

"Sweetheart, I'm just going to check on my tulips. The gardener told me that they'd bloom soon and I just got to be the first one to see them in all their glory!" Caroline announced excitedly, stopping momentarily to wrap herself in a thick coat.

Edgar sighed at his wife's antics. "Do be careful dear. The heating charms aren't scheduled to be turned on until noon; the steps might be covered in ice."

Caroline clucked her tongue in retort as she opened her front door. A gust of wind shook her body; she pulled the edges of her coat around her chest tighter as she stepped out into the cold, dark night. There was light coming from the full moon, but Caroline still pulled out her wand and casted Lumos as well as a small heating charm for herself. She closed the door behind her and started to descend down the stone steps.

Caroline Reynolds was a proper woman that held many talents in her small and particularly fragile body. She had always been a weak child with numerous illnesses; however, her magic made up for what her body couldn't do. While all of her older siblings adventured outside, she would remain inside studying all of her parents' magical textbooks. Whenever her body allowed her, she would spend hours by the family's old oak tree and would explore the estate, searching for different types of plants and more importantly: flowers.

She always loved to watch the gardeners as they cared for each individual plant. When her parents weren't watching, she'd help out as well and would rejoice at the feel of the soft dirt that went underneath her polished nails and the thick, green stems that she'd hold onto with every ounce of gentleness that she could muster. She was always caught in the end and scolded for lowering herself to the level of a common planter. Now as a married woman, she was able to enjoy her own gardens without any consequences. She still employed a couple of gardeners for two sole reasons; the first reason was to give a job to those that needed it and for when her body acted up again and she couldn't care for the gigantic garden that surrounded the Reynolds' property.

Caroline (whose last name used to be Griffin) had been engaged to Edgar Reynolds since the moment she'd sucked in air. They'd attended the same school and Edgar had publically courted her during their last two years at Hogwarts. They weren't in love of course, but they were able to tolerate each other during small intervals, which was considered unordinary compared to other arranged couples during that time. Then they were married in the summer of 1910 at his parents' Manor. During their long marriage, civility turned to friendship which eventually blossomed into love. Caroline thought back fondly on their complicated past with a smile, but looked to their future with a frown. Their lives were almost filled, but something remained missing: an heir.

From the start of their marriage, they'd tried to conceive…and conceive. She'd gotten pregnant quickly, but her body just couldn't keep the child….she'd always end up miscarrying within the first trimester. Having no time to mourn, pressure was constantly being placed upon her shoulders to give Edgar an heir. However, the results were always the same and her heart shrunk more and more. She'd almost carried a child to term, but due to that year's small outbreak of small pox that ended up infecting her and her unborn son. She'd barely survived and had lost her child just as soon as she recovered. She'd stopped trying after that; her heart was still torn after losing her babe. While Caroline was still young for a witch; her conceiving years were up. Edgar had been the pillar of strength during the miscarriages and they'd grown closer during the months of mourning the loss of another potential child that would've filled one of their empty rooms and the empty place in their hearts.

Still deep within her thoughts, Caroline almost walked right past an abandoned basket, covered up by a blanket. Yet, a piercing scream catched Caroline's attention and her buried maternal instincts. Caroline stopped and searched for the heart-breaking noise. Her gaze landed on the wriggling blanket that covered the small weaved carrier. She dropped to her knees beside it and quickly peeled back the fuzzy blanket. A small, squirming baby laid underneath, its face red as it screamed as loud as it could.

"Oh you poor thing!" Caroline cried, pulling the tabs out and bringing it inside her heated coat.

Caroline's mind raced as she hurried home, bringing the basket along with her. Where were this child's parents? Why was the baby all alone in the cold night? When Caroline reached the estate's front door, she briskly entered and called for her husband. Surely he'd know what to do.

"You're back already?" Edgar asked, coming into the hallway. He was already dressed in his night clothes and wearing his robe that she'd gotten him for their thirtieth anniversary.

"I-I found something…something important." Caroline answered, bringing the child closer to her chest. She felt it breathe softly as its warmth radiated onto her skin.

Edgar's eyebrows lifted up comically. "Something more important than your prized tulips?"

Caroline stepped closer to her husband and opened a part of her coat, revealing the baby. "Much more important."

Edgar gasped and covered the remaining distance between them, closely inspecting the child as it slept peacefully. "Where?"

"Near the edge of the property." Caroline whispered, forcing herself to hand the baby over.

When Edgar held the baby firmly, Caroline reached down into the basket. She quietly looked for any clue that might shed some light on the many questions that Edgar and she had. As her hand reached the bottom, a slip of paper slided into her open palm. She quickly brought the note to her face and read it aloud to her husband.

"To whom it may concern,

Please watch over this young girl as she grows. Due to certain circumstances, I am unable to care for this child. I can only hope that you'll take her in and treat her as your own. Within her blood courses the magic that courses through yours. I named her Hermione and I trust that you'll keep it as it's my first and last parental action that I can allow myself to do. Fear not, I will be unable to search her out and no one will look for her either. Please love her like she deserves to be loved."

"Is this really real?" Edgar asked, clearly surprised and mostly shocked as he slowly rocked Hermione in his arms.

Caroline looked up, her emotions mirrored his. "It has to be. No one would be this cruel to give us what we desperately want and then take her away."

Edgar nodded, trying to convince himself. "What do we do now?"

Caroline blinked, not used to being asked such things. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Tonight let's put Hermione in some warm clothes and a nice soft bed."

"I've always been fond of the name Hermione." Edgar commented softly, gazing down at the baby.

Caroline leaned close to him to peer at the child that had already captured her heart and she couldn't help but agree with her husband at that moment.

XxTPHxX

March 3, 1960

Caroline gracefully sat down in the seat offered to her by a rather handsome waiter. She calmly smoothed the wrinkles from her silk dress while Eileen Snape joined her at their usual table. Caroline honestly missed her friend and the normal visits, but leaving Hermione alone at home was somewhat hard to accomplish. For the past two weeks plus, she'd been obsessed with the small girl. She was frightened mostly with the thought of leaving and returning to find Hermione gone…or to realize that it had all been a mind trick of some sorts. Edgar had finally convinced her to return to her normally social and active lifestyle while he stayed home and watched over Hermione himself. He told her that he was thinking of her best interest and that isolating herself at home with the baby wasn't all that healthy. Caroline agreed mostly, but she really believed that Edgar just wanted some time alone with Hermione.

"You look amazing!" Eileen exclaimed with a happy smile directed at Caroline.

Caroline couldn't help but smile in return. "Thank you, but I really haven't had time to worry over my appearance lately."

Eileen nodded sympathetically. "Isn't your child almost a month old now?"

Caroline beamed. "Hermione's two weeks and three days old now. I wake up every morning surprised that she's there in front of me."

Eileen's eyes sparkled softly as she ushered the waiter over. "We'd both like a sidecar."

When the waiter left, Eileen continued to talk to her old friend. "I felt the same way when Severus was born. I almost thought that he'd disappear at a certain point, though I was more scared that I'd kill him accidently."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "She is so small! When I hold her, part of me wants to squeeze her tight and never let go. I'm worried about her future mostly, especially with all those small attacks happening near Godric's Hollow."

Eileen sipped at the water in her wine glass as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm sure that Hermione will be safe, only the muggleborns and muggles have been attacked lately."

Caroline's eyes widened drastically. "Do we know who's been doing this?"

Eileen shook her head gently. "Not all and no one seems to care either."

"Will Severus be okay, along with your husband?" Caroline questioned worriedly.

"Severus is a half-blood so he should be fine for now…Tobias' only reaction is to buy a muggle weapon; I think it's called a bun or something like that." Eileen replied amused slightly by her husband's way of thinking.

"A bun? That doesn't sound very threating or safe at all! How is Tobias? I remember you mentioning some problems with him during our last chat."

"Everything's fine, Carol." Eileen stated calmly as the waiter returned with their drinks.

Caroline didn't believe her for a moment, but she let the issue slide as their food arrived. They both dung in and the sound of silverware hitting their plates filled the silence that surrounded them. Before long, they finished and were staring at each other – not knowing how to continue their conversation.

"I had a great time Eileen. Maybe we can meet next week as well." Caroline encouraged softly, wiping her face with her napkin.

"Will you – will you talk to Walburga for me? She hasn't returned any of my owls." Eileen begged, missing their other constant friend.

Caroline tensed for a moment. "Eileen, I'll try but with Orion's growing dislike for non-purebloods, it'll be hard for her to contact you without invoking trouble with him."

Eileen sighed. "I know…Is it true that she gave birth a couple of months ago as well?"

"Yes, a young boy named Sirius. She's expecting again as well." Caroline informed her.

"Our children will go to school together then….maybe by then, we all can stand together by the train." Eileen stated hopefully.

"I would wish that as well." Caroline answered, getting up with Eileen and hugging each other softly.

XxTPHxX

March 14, 1960

"Darling!" a feminine voice called out as the sounds of heels hitting the wooden floor echoed throughout the mostly empty mansion.

"Yes?" Caroline replied while sitting in her armchair, feeding Hermione a small mixture of formula.

"There you are!" a woman exclaimed, entering the room quietly when she spotted the baby.

"Dorea?" Caroline stood up quickly while cradling the young baby in her arms. "You're about ready to pop! Sit down this instant!"

Dorea chuckled, but listened to her as she lowered herself on the soft couch next to Caroline's armchair. "I'm quite fine. I'm actually quite upset with you right now."

Caroline's mouth dropped open and quickly questioned her. "Why? Did I forget to send you a gift for the upcoming birth?"

Dorea smirked and shook her head. "We're both older women and have stuck together throughout these years while everyone else was able to conceive easily…I'm quite upset that you never told me that you were expecting!"

"Well, to be honest – I only told Edgar about my pregnancy. I didn't want to tell anyone else and then miscarry and have to deal…with all those pity filled looks for months on end." Caroline concluded slowly. The night they found Hermione, they had decided on that cover story and most people seemed to have accepted it easily.

Dorea nodded and reached her hand to grasp Caroline's. "You could've told me, I would've understood and given you the support that you gave me with your letters from Brazil."

Caroline stood up and moved to sit next to Dorea. "This is my daughter, Hermione Roxanne Reynolds." Caroline handed Dorea the child and watched as Dorea cooed and cuddled the small, happy child.

"I'm having a son. The healers tell me that he's perfectly healthy…but I can't help but worry." Dorea blurted out.

Caroline squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "It will be fine, Dorea. He will be fine."

Dorea took a deep breath. "Times are changing drastically….Just as our happiness is growing, storms are surrounding the horizon. They're speaking of this madman that's killing off muggles and their magical children. I-I don't want James to have to deal with that future, I don't know how to protect him from it either."

"As parents, we'll just have to face it together and do our best for these bundles of joy." Caroline added.

Dorea blinked and brought Hermione in for a hug. "Charlus was talking of signing a marriage contract for our son now to ensure his future."

Caroline smiled shortly. "Edgar mentioned that to me last night as well, he believes that it's something that will benefit Hermione in the end."

"If Charlus continues this nonsense, I would only allow myself to make the contract with you. I know that you will raise Hermione to be a lovely young girl with proper manners, but still able to be caring and warm." Dorea declared.

Caroline beamed. "I would enjoy that as well. However, I wish Hermione to have the opportunity to fall in love on her own terms."

Dorea agreed softly. "I'd hate for my son to be in a loveless marriage. He deserves the world and all that it offers."

Both women continued some small talk as they watched young Hermione as she tried to grasp their necklaces.

XxTPHxX

August 31, 1971

Hermione sat in her room reading a book about three brothers. Her room was covered with only the color green. While Hermione enjoyed red more, her father liked to surround her with green to encourage her to like that Slytherin house that she was "destined" to be in. Hermione's mother would chuckle at her father's antics and would sneak Hermione different little knickknacks that bore different colors like pink, blue, yellow, purple, orange, and even red.

Flashback

_"I don't care where you'll be sorted in darling, only that you enjoy your house and make long-lasting friends like your father and I did when we went." Her mother would always tell her as she helped Hermione brush her wild hair._

_ "Daddy wants me in Slytherin though." Hermione reminded her mother as she bit her lower lip nervously._

_ "Your father wants you to be safe and he believes that you'll be safer in our old house where he knows all the other students' parents as well." Caroline replied softly, hugging Hermione close to her body._

_ Hermione smiled and returned the hug. "I love you mom."_

_ Caroline fought back tears. "And I love you, my little one."_

End of Flashback

"Ms. Hermione!" squealed a house elf.

Hermione looked up from her book and beamed at her friend. "Squiggles, what are you doing here?"

Squiggles sighed. "You is supposed to be in bed!"

Hermione closed her book and frowned. "Mommy is supposed to tuck me in first though."

Squiggles took the book and placed it back on the shelf. "The Mistress and Mister are both out for the night. You knows this as well young one. Now go to bed before Squiggles has to get the potion."

Hermione stuck her tongue out, but continued to pull back the covers on her bed. "I'll go to bed."

Squiggles nodded in approval and helped to tuck Hermione in gently. "You is needing some sleep tonight."

Hermione nodded and yawned as Squiggles extinguished the candles in the room. "Thank you Squiggles. Good night to you."

Squiggles smiled at her young charge and popped out of the room to finish preparing for tomorrow's breakfast.

XxTPHxX

"Here's to tomorrow!" Charlus exclaimed, raising his scotch in excitement.

"To tomorrow!" Dorea, Edgar, Caroline, Eileen, and Walburga cried as they clinked their cups together.

Everyone took a sip of their drinks and small talk erupted between each other.

"Charlus swears up and down that James will take after him and be in Gryffindor, but I see a small spark in my son's eyes that is purely Slytherin!" Dorea declared to Eileen.

"Sirius is too rebellious for Slytherin; Orion fears that he'll end up in Gryffindor!" Walburga revealed to Caroline.

"Hermione is too gentle for a child; I just hope that she doesn't end up in Hufflepuff." Edgar whispered to Charlus a tad worried for his little angel.

"Severus is a true Slytherin! I'm still worried about him though, he sneaks out of the house every day to meet up with some girl. I think he has a tiny crush!" Eileen confided to Dorea.

Caroline lifted her glass in another toast. "Here's to old friends and new ones. May tomorrow be filled with sweet sorrow as we watch our young ones leave the nest for the first, but not the last time!"

XxTPHxX

September 1, 1971

Edgar bent down beside his daughter as Caroline took Hermione's cart to the back of the train. "Darling, be safe and know that I'll always love you. You'll face a lot through your seven years at Hogwarts, but I know you'll do fine."

Hermione bit her lip. "What if I'm not sorted into Slytherin?"

"Then another house will be blessed with your presence." Edgar told her gently as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione hugged him suddenly and Edgar swore that his heart hurt. He'd enjoyed watching her grow up beautifully and wished that he could be with her as she entered school. The world was such a dark place and he was afraid that her innocent light would dissolve and warp. The world was too cruel for his sweet little angel and he had to face that he couldn't always protect her from harm.

"There you both are!" Caroline exclaimed, power-walking towards them. "The train is about to leave!"

Hermione quickly hugged her mother while Caroline showered her with kisses. "You'll be alright. Write to me every day! Oh shoot! I brought you something special!"

Edgar flicked his wand and a small white box appeared in his hands. He handed the box over to Caroline, who in turn handed it to Hermione. Hermione opened her box quickly and squealed in delight.

"It's a kitten!" Hermione announced, pulling the small ginger cat out of the box.

"We knew you secretly wanted one when we went to Diagon Alley. You seemed to like this one the most as well." Edgar reasoned, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I love you both very much, thanks for…Crookshanks." Hermione told them as she rushed to get on the train.

Caroline and Edgar waved as they watched the train disappeared.

XxTPHxX

Hermione went straight to the bathroom. She washed her hands and inspected herself in the mirror, looking to make sure that there wasn't something stuck in her teeth. Hermione knew she was cute by certain standards, but she didn't see it at all. She had long brown hair that shined slightly from the sun coming from the window. When she was younger, her hair was wild and curly, but after brushing her hair endlessly and learning techniques to keep it soft from her mother – it had turned out soft and slightly wavy. Her eyes were a whiskey color, but they changed due to her emotions.

Crookshanks meowed from the sink and drew Hermione's attention. "I remember you, I'm not sure why but I know you from somewhere else."

Hermione reached down and scratched behind Crookshanks' ear. Hermione left the bathroom and started to look for a compartment. She found one that was empty and quickly settled in with her new favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. Crookshanks curled up in her lap and Hermione would pet Crookshanks until she had to flip the page. All seemed quiet until her compartment doors slammed open.

Hermione looked up, quite startled and saw a girl that looked the same age as her with fiery hair and piercing green eyes. "Is it okay if my friend and I join you?"

Hermione smiled and waved her in. "Sure, there's a lot of free room."

The girl smiled gratefully and ushered in a black-haired boy. "I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend Severus Snape."

Hermione quickly stood up after closing her book and did a small curtsy. "I'm Hermione Reynolds. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh! You didn't have to do that!" Lily exclaimed, blushing at the formality of it all.

"Lily, that's how most pureblood children greet each other." Severus explained as he did a slight bow before sitting down across from Hermione.

"Oh!" Lily stated before attempting to curtsy.

Hermione smiled and returned to petting her kitten. "It's my first year going to Hogwarts. Is it that same for you both as well?"

Severus inclined his head while Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! We're both going to be in Slytherin! What about you?"

Hermione tapped her chin in thought. "My father wishes me to be in Slytherin…but I'm not sure if I'd fit in well. I might just end up being in Ravenclaw." However, a part of her truly desired to be in Gryffindor.

"Your last name sounds familiar." Severus mentioned.

Hermione beamed. "My parents are Edgar and Caroline Reynolds, but I hear that Reynolds is a common last name."

Severus nodded and started to fiddle with his cloak. Lily stared at Hermione's kitten. "He's adorable!"

Hermione smiled and handed Crookshanks to her. "My mother got him for me. His name is Crookshanks."

"Such an odd name." Lily commented as she cuddled Crookshanks gently.

"Are you a muggleborn?" Hermione asked curiously, directing her question at Lily.

Lily blushed softly as she returned Crookshanks to Hermione. "Yes, is it that obvious?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, it's just a few things that I noticed. Are you sure you want to be in Slytherin?"

Lily face went blank. "Of course! Severus told me so much about it and he's going to be in that house as well! Why do you ask?"

Severus turned his eyes to look at Hermione as she bit her lower lip. "It's just a few things that I heard about the house. Not many of the Slytherin students like muggleborns or accept them."

Lily turned to Severus. "Is that true, Sev?"

Severus shrugged half-heartedly. "Some people can be prejudiced."

Lily frowned and gently smoothed down her skirt. Hermione looked at her and commented. "If you end up in Slytherin, I'll be your friend. I'm sure Severus will still be your friend as well."

Lily looked up at the strange girl. "Won't you get ostracized from the others?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see them do that, but true friendship is better than fake ones and I can see that you'd be a superior friend than most."

Lily smiled. "Then let's be friends – no matter which house we end up in! Right Sev?"

Severus agreed slowly, eyeing Hermione but then returning to watching Lily.

Lily beamed. "I'm so glad that we came here, we were just in another compartment filled with some of the rudest boys that I've ever met!" Lily declared angrily.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Well I'm glad you came here too."

The rest of the ride was continued with the three children learning about each other and slowly growing closer as they got closer to Hogwarts.

XxTPHxX

James sat next to Sirius as the boat magically rowed to the Castle. Sirius looked nervous as they got closer.

"If you want to be in Gryffindor then you will, honestly!" James announced, shocking his friend. "You don't have to be in Slytherin because of your parents, all that matters is who you are and what you want."

Sirius gulped and nodded. "I know. I'm more worried about this girl that my mom wanted me to meet while I'm here."

James frowned. "My mom said the same thing, some girl by the name of Herms or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention since dad had just brought out his new broom."

Sirius nodded. "Something like that."

James shrugged. "Who cares, it's just a girl, probably an ugly one as well…inside and outside most likely."

Sirius shook his head. "You just don't understand. When parents talk like that, they usually mean that they want to draw up a contract with that girl's parents and arrange an engagement."

James remained silent as their boat hit the mushy earth. Sirius' heart sped up as they made their way to the Castle. What happened next would decide their future.

XxTPHxX

When they entered the Great Hall, smells and sights intoxicated them. Four tables stood with two on each side, leaving a pathway free for the first years to walk through. People were talking excitedly as candles floated above them, swirling and dancing with each other in celebration of a new year. The ceiling imitated the sky with all of its bright stars and Hermione could easily identify each star, including her favorite, Spica.

The man with the long beard who called himself Professor Dumbledore stopped by a single four-legged stool that held a hat on top of it. Hermione stood near the front with Severus and Lily next to her. They watched curiously as the hat began to come alive and even started to sing!

"_Thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_"

(^ from Goblet of Fire)

"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool, and wait for the hat to decide which house to put you in." Professor Dumbledore calmly stated when all the talking had died down.

"Abbott, Helena!" Dumbledore bellowed.

A young girl with braids shyly approached the stool and climbed onto it. The hat was placed carefully upon her head.

"_Hmmm, a loyal one I see." _The sorting hat crunched up its face as it commented_. "Quite smart as well…What to do? Where shall I place you? It must be HUFFLEPUFF_!"

Cheers erupted from the table of the left side while everyone else applauded. The girl smiled and hopped of the bench and quickly over to the table where all the cheers came from.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius forced a brave face as he strutted to the stool. Silence filled the room while the Slytherins' grinned, awaiting for their new member

The sorting hat hovered over his head for a moment before screaming "_Gryffindor_!"

Shocked gasps filled the hall before cheers and applause appeared as Sirius went to his new house. Lily nudged Hermione and hissed. "That was one of the boys!" Hermione stared at Sirius while he talked to his new classmates and couldn't help but mentally blush at some of the thoughts that rushed through her mind at the sight of him. Sirius turned after feeling someone's eyes on him and noticed a cute girl. He winked and watched as she blushed prettily before turning away from him.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily grasped Hermione and Severus' hand before heading up to the stool. When the hat settled on her head, it began to speak again. "_Now let's see, where shall this young one fit in? I can practically hear the wheels turning inside your pretty little head. I see you aim for the stars, but the moon is just as great if not better. Gryffindor_!"

Lily frowned for moment as the sounds of cheers erupted again. She searched out Hermione and Severus' faces and saw Hermione's smile and Severus' thumbs up. Lily hopped off the chair and sat across from Sirius and turned to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Lupin, Remus!"

A sandy blond-headed boy walked up to the stool nervously and slid onto it. The hat was again placed on his head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ Remus smiled and headed towards his table as cheers echoed through the hall.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

A short, chubby boy with light brown hair marched up to the stool. The hat was again placed upon his head.

"_Gryffindor!"_ Peter shrugged and slid off the stool and walked calmly to the table and sat next to Lily.

"Potter, James!"

James sauntered up to the stool confidently and pushed himself onto it. The hat perched upon his head and began to speak. _"Ah, yes. Courage races through your veins as well as a dash of stubbornness! Loyalty is important to you; your friends are what will matter in the end. You're perfect for GRYFFINDOR!"_

James grinned and quickly descended down the steps to sit at his house's table.

"Reynolds, Hermione!"

Another round of silence appeared as each house wondered where she'd be placed. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand before gliding up to the stool, like her mother had taught her. She gently sat down on the stool and awaited the small weight of the hat. Her heart raced as she felt the presence of the hat enter her mind.

"_How surprising! This shall be a challenge, but nothing can overthrow me! Your mind is overflowing with bits of knowledge, but you're not destined for Ravenclaw! No, you must be a Gry-"_The sorting hat cried.

"Please, let me be in Slytherin." Hermione whispered softly, the need to make her father happy overwhelmed her.

"_Slytherin? Are you sure? Too late to change your mind now! Slytherin!_" The sorting hat asked.

Slytherin cheered the loudest as Hermione walked over to their table and sat by a girl with long, curly black hair that resembled Sirius.

"Snape, Severus!"

Severus walked up to the stool and quickly sat down. The hat barely touched him before yelling _"Slytherin!"_

Severus smirked and strolled to the table and sat next to Hermione on the bench. The Sorting kept going until every last first-year was sorted.

"Let the feast begin!" The Headmistress announced enthusiastically as plates appeared on each table.

A/N: What do you guys think? Yay….Nay? What do you guys think about a four-way *winks* or should I just make another three-way?


End file.
